gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
My Prerogative
My Prerogative è una canzone di Bobby Brown cantata da Jake Puckerman nell'episodio Passioni segrete, il diciassettesimo della Quarta Stagione. Dopo lo spettacolo Wannabe, Jake entra in scena con la sua canzone. Prima di questa scena, però, le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni (tranne Sugar) fanno capire a Jake quanto Chris Brown sia una cattiva influenza, ma decide comunque di cantarla come sua canzone al compito della settimana. Cominciano a fischiare e lui si alza, tra cui Marley, che è la più dispiaciuta. Successivamente, sembra che Jake abbia scelto un'altra canzone, cantata da Bobby Brown. Canta così My Prerogative. Jake sottolinea che gli piacciono le canzoni e non l'artista. Continuando a ballare, comincia a impressionare il Glee Club, oltre Marley quindi Jake si china in ginocchio e canta per lei. Marley batte le mani con tutti gli altri alla fine, ma non sembra troppo contenta. Più successivamente nell'episodio si rivela che ognuno era scontento perché alla fine dello spettacolo, Artie esclama che Bobby Brown procurò la dipendenza da crac a Whitney Houston. Testo della canzone Jake (New Directions Boys): Yeah! (Get up) Hey yeah (Get up) Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah (Get up) Hey, yeah (Get up) Oh, get busy Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Now, now) New Directions Boys (Jake): Why don't they just let me live (Oh) I don't need permission Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Make my own decisions (Oh!) That's my prerogative Jake: They say I'm crazy I really don't care That's my prerogative They say I'm nasty But I don't give a damn Getting girls is how I live Some ask me questions Why am I so real But they don't understand me I really don't know the deal About a brother Trying hard to make it right Not long ago Before I win this fight Jake with New Directions Boys: Sing! Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Oh!) New Directions Boys (Jake): That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (It's the way that I wanna live) It's my prerogative (I can do just what I feel) It's my prerogative (No one can tell me what to do) It's my prerogative (Cause what I'm doing) Jake: I'm doing for you now Don't get me wrong I'm really not zooped Ego trips is not my thing All these strange relationships Really gets me down I see nothing wrong With spreading myself around Jake with New Directions Boys: Sing! New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Yeah, yeah) Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (I can do what I wanna do) It's my prerogative (Can live my life) It's my prerogative (I'm doing it just for you) It's my prerogative (Tell me, tell me) Jake (New Directions Boys): Why can't I live my life (Live my life) Jake: Without all of the things that people say Oh, oh, oh yeah Yeah! Yo tell it, kick it like this Oh no, no I can do what I wanna do Me and you Together, together, together, together, together New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why (Now!) don't they just let me live (Why don't they just let me live, girl) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Don't need permission from nobody) That's my prerogative (Oh, oh, oh yeah) Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why don't they just let me live (Now!) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (Oh) Jake with New Directions Boys: It's my prerogative Galleria di foto 562146 475952379124456 389189445 n.jpg 599183 470058926380468 439932924 n.jpg 599611 439323326145733 210563090 n.jpg Video Navigazione en:My Prerogativede:My Prerogativees:My Prerogativefr:My Prerogative Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman